Lost Love
by The Lone Pig
Summary: Everyone hears about Serena and Darien... but did Andrew ever have any feelings for her?
1. Default Chapter Title

LOST LOVE  
by Ammon Allen  
  
I'd never felt this way before -- the warmth, the knowledge that   
someone cared about me. From the time I was little, I never really   
fit in. My friends were forced upon me. I acted around them,   
pretended to enjoy myself. That way, my mother never worried. But I   
was different. I've always been different. I've never met anyone who   
genuinely wanted to understand me.  
  
Maybe that's why I had reservations about seeing her again. I knew it   
was to be the last time. I wanted to come to that understanding of   
whether or not I had fallen in love... but that thought also scared   
me. It chilled me to the very core that even if I did come to that   
understanding, that I would never see her again -- never hear her laugh,  
or see her smile. I would never see the twin odango bouncing as she   
ran past the arcade on her way to school, late as always.  
But I digress; you are probably confused. Who am I, you ask? My name   
is Andrew Furuhata. I manage a small arcade just a few blocks from the   
local high school. Or, at least, that's what I used to do. I've   
finally graduated from college with a dual degree in engineering and   
communications.  
  
I had been promised a very respectable job with a large corporation   
before I had even graduated, due to my honors and high grades. It  
makes me happy to know that I am about to do what I have dreamed of   
all my life, and yet I feel empty inside. The past can come back to   
haunt you to your very end, and even into the Beyond.  
  
I was to leave for the U.S. my first day of work. It wasn't a simple   
business trip, however. I was to be gone for several years. More than   
anything, I wanted her to be happy. I didn't want anything to come of   
our meeting. I just wanted to be friends, and have it as nothing more.  
And in the position at which I now find myself, that would be very   
difficult. For her to be happy, I would have to let her go...  
  
But I have yet to explain myself. What is it that has occured to make   
me feel thus? They say writing down or sharing a thought can lighten   
the burden we carry. Have a seat and I'll start from the beginning...  
  
I threw open the front doors of the arcade and propped bricks in front   
of them, to keep them from shutting. It was nice to work in an arcade,   
but with so many machines running at once, the building became hot   
rather quickly. I welcomed the wet morning breeze. It had rained   
last night and the smell still lingered in the air. I inhaled deeply   
and walked back into the arcade.  
  
The sound of footsteps and the high-pitched whine of "I'm late!" split   
the air. I turned just in time to see a girl run past the arcade.   
She turned to me...  
  
"Gomen ne, Andrew-kun, but I'm late!"  
  
And with that she was gone. Her hair bounced as she sprinted down the   
street towards the school. I looked at my watch. It was two minutes   
to eight. I wished her luck under my breath, then picked up a broom   
and began to sweep out the arcade.  
  
I know several questions have arisen now. Was this my first time   
meeting this girl? And who is she? Well, let me answer the second   
question first. Her name is, for a short time longer, Serena Tsukino.  
  
This was not my first meeting with her. She frequented my arcade quite   
often, actually. She was always so kind and it made me smile when she   
squealed in delight upon getting further on the new Sailor V game. The   
girl had a stomach that was bottomless, though. I remember on her 14th   
birthday I offered her as much ice cream as she could eat. She went   
through four super ice cream sundaes, each smothered in hot chocolate   
syrup. I still don't know where all of that went, the girl never   
seemed to gain any weight. Her energy seemed to be without end --   
always smiling, running, or playing. From that first day I met her, I   
knew I wanted to learn all I could about her. And so that's exactly   
what I set out to do...  
  
I got nervous when I was around her. It wasn't the type of nervous   
that one gets while watching a horror movie, it was the nervous that   
comes from wanting to act appropriately -- to be on one's best   
behaviour. I started to notice her more often as she came in. I   
watched her as I swept, put a couple of extra credits in the Sailor V   
game when I saw her come in, gave her discounts and free ice cream. I   
wasn't trying to win her affection, per se, I was just trying to return   
the kindness to her that she showed towards everyone else. I didn't   
expect I'd actually begin to fall in love with her then, but many   
things in life aren't planned...  
  
I noticed a change beginning to occur in me. It wasn't a big change, I   
was just happy. I smiled more, and people began to notice me. I   
hadn't made the connection back then, but I realize now that I owed it   
all to her. As I was a lot happier, people found it a lot easier to   
approach me. I was suddenly popular among the students in the area.   
The arcade began to do more business.  
  
It was several weeks after my "change" occured, that I was talking to   
my best friend, Darien Shields. Darien commented on the incredible   
change in business and asked me my thoughts as to the cause. That's   
what started me thinking. I realized that night that I had either   
fallen for the angel that is Serena, or had developed an infatuation   
with her. I had to know... After much thought, I finally decided to   
ask her out. And I did the very next day.  
  
I had just finished training the new help when Serena walked into the   
arcade. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white top and a   
purple sweater with the top button the only one fastened. Perched   
precariously on her head was a pair of sunglasses. Her face beamed   
brightly as she looked up at me. I was speechless for a moment. She   
had actually come!  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked. "It looks like you've seen a   
ghost."  
  
"Uh... no..." I replied, trying to recover from my astonishment.   
  
"Will you be alright here?" I asked the new employee. I hated to   
leave the arcade unattended, but the cute blond before me beckoned.  
  
I offered her my arm, which she took, and walked her out of the arcade.   
Normally, I didn't take my lunch breaks, having always been the only   
employee of the arcade. But now the arcade was doing well and I had   
an hour of freedom any day I cared to take it. And today, I cared to.  
  
The bubbly blond spoke the whole way to the restaurant, controlling   
and directing the conversation, to her day at school and how mad her   
math teacher got when Serena had fallen asleep in class. I found   
myself more and more attracted to her as I learned more about her life,   
her family, and most importantly, her personality.  
  
The Teriyaki shop on the corner was small, but happened to be one of   
the best in town. I'd eaten there often, and knew the owners on a   
first name basis. That's how I got the special treatment. The moment   
I stepped into the restaurant, Serena in tow, I was confronted by the   
largest smile I had ever seen on a human being.  
  
"Mrs. Miyasaki, this is Serena," I said, gesturing to the giggly girl.  
  
"Oh my -- so pretty too," she replied with a wink. "You're table is   
ready, Mr. Furuhata, if you'll follow me."  
  
The elderly woman bussed us to the janitorial closet. Sheets had been   
draped in front of the shelves and a small table sat in the center of   
the room, meticulously placed with chopsticks and matching plates. A   
single candle burned in the center of the table. I walked over to the   
table and pulled out a chair for Serena, who accepted it with a quick   
curtsy. I then seated myself.  
  
"You're food will be ready shortly," said Mrs. Miyasaki, bowing as she   
slid out the door.  
  
"Wow Andrew, I didn't know you had such connections," whispered Serena   
across the table.  
  
I shrugged and allowed the blond to pic up her talking right where she   
had finished off before we had come into the restaurant. She looked   
even more beautiful then, the small features of her face illuminated   
in the light. I found myself captivated by her eyes and smile -- in so   
much that I hadn't even noticed the resaurant's proprietor enter the   
room.  
  
Mrs. Miyasaki waved a hand in front of my face to grab my attention   
before setting a teriyaki bowl in front of me. It was a simple meal,   
but I worked at an arcade for heaven's sakes. Besides, it was the   
atmosphere and company that made such a memorable date.  
  
In my mind, the date was more of a series of slides run through a   
projector than a live-action movie. But everything went well. I found   
myself captivated by her beauty and uplifted by her good-natured spirit.  
I taught her how to use chopsticks -- an idea which seemed entirely   
foreign to her. I laughed as she dropped a piece of chicken on the   
floor and whined, "Why can't I use American silverware?" And then she   
gave me a bloodshot eye.  
  
Uh-oh. I can see I'd better explain... You know those wrappers on   
straws. Well, you can tear off one end and blow into the straw. The   
wrapper shoots off like a rocket. Well, I have always been known to be   
one to shoot my friends when they least expect it. On the other hand,   
I was on my best behaviour tonight. But no sooner had I carefully   
placed my straw wrapper on the table, then I get one sailing right into   
my eye.  
  
"Oh! Gomen ne, Andrew-kun," giggled Serena. "You're not hurt?"  
  
I didn't mind in the least. I began to laugh and soon we were   
exchanging stories of friendships and past dates, of loss and of regret,  
of gain and of happiness. And for the first time in my life, I forgot   
everything. The arcade didn't matter. School was no longer a concern.   
I just wanted to be with her. And it was at that moment that I   
realized that I had fallen in love.  
  
I haven't seen her since. But today is her day. I will see her again,   
for the last time. You see, I'm visiting her in Tokyo today... I've   
gotten the time off of work. They treat me well there -- personal   
vacation, plane ticket, room and board -- everything paid for. But I   
just couldn't shake the feeling that I had lost her. For a brief   
moment, she had been mine. I had everything I had ever wished for.   
In the past I had been jealous of my friends that had flaunted their   
relationships, even when those relationships had ended. But now I   
realized how they felt. It's hard not to think of the one you love   
when you can't see her. What hurt the most was realizing that she   
could have been mine forever. I was too weak to act when I needed and   
that was hard to admit.  
  
She was happy though, that much was clear from her letters and the   
invitation. Yes, the invitation. It was a picture of her and Darien,   
nestled smugly together underneath a tree. She had the most radiant   
smile. I pulled the picture from my jacket. Embossed on it, in a   
flowing gold script, were the words "Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino are proud to   
announce the marriage of their daughter, Serena Usagi, to Darien   
Shields, son of..." The rest of the message had long since been   
blurred by my tears. Fresh tears fell onto the picture now, sliding   
down the glossy surface.  
  
They had asked me to be best man. I was honored at the offer and had   
accepted it. I am happy for them. After all, my first and only love   
and my best friend. I couldn't think of two other people in the world   
that I would want to be happier.  
  
The plane landed. I gathered my luggage and hailed a cab. And that   
leads me to now. Here I am, in front of the church. But what am I   
doing? Just wasting your time. I thank you for listening to this   
sentimental old fool. How much do I owe you for the ride? Alright,   
here you are -- keep the change. I'd be paying much more if you were   
a psychiatrist.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
As Andrew stepped from the cab, he looked up over the church. It was a   
beautiful little church, and the sunlight truly made it look more   
heavenly than he remembered it being.  
  
And thus Andrew saw Serena for the last time as his angel from out of   
the blue; and for the first time as Serena Shields, wife of his best   
friend.  
  
Life can sure play cruel tricks. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

LOST LOVE PART 2  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Andrew Furuhata shed one last tear for Serena as he waved to her. He   
watched as Darien's car, confettied with paint, disappeared into the   
distance. Even after the car had passed well beyond eyesight, Andrew   
still imagined he could see the bright white words on the black trunk:   
"Just Married."  
He lowered his arm from waving and wiped the single tear that had run   
down his cheek.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" inquired a voice from behind him. Andrew   
wheeled around to see a beautiful blonde-haired woman standing before   
him with a puzzled look on her face. She was dressed in a bride's maid   
outfit. "You're Andrew-kun, aren't you?"  
  
Andrew nodded, then looked back in the direction the car had driven.  
  
The woman continued. "Serena told us once about you. You took her out   
to lunch once, ne? She said something about feeling really bad because   
she accidently hit your eye with a straw wrapper." At that comment,   
she giggled. "She had a crush on you, you know."  
  
Andrew cracked a half-smile and continued to look over the horizon.  
  
The blonde shrugged at Andrew's silence. "Well, I guess I'll be going   
now. I hear you work in the States. Good luck... ja!"  
  
She walked past him and began down the sidewalk. Andrew bit his lip.   
He broke his silence. "Wait -- you're Serena's friend, Mina, aren't   
you?"  
  
Mina spun around, her dress glittering in the bright sunlight. Andrew   
found himself speechless at her beauty. "Yep -- that's me. Mina Aino,   
pleased to meet you." She offered a hand.  
  
Andrew stepped forward and shook it. "Are you walking home?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, but I only live a few blocks away. It's not far at all," she   
said. Her smile was dazzling.  
  
"Would you care for some company?" asked Andrew.  
  
"I'd love some."  
  
Andrew couldn't tear his view away from looking at her. This was the   
same feeling he had when he had first asked out Serena. It was Mina   
who broke the silence.  
  
"So you work in the states, ne? How is your work?"  
  
"Almost complete. I'll be moving back here to Tokyo in about two   
months. Then I'll have a steady job here and I'll be able to try to   
settle down."  
  
"You were really in love with her, weren't you?"  
  
The question caught Andrew by surprise. He almost stumbled over the   
sidewalk, but managed to catch himself. Mina stifled a giggle. "I   
didn't mean to upset you..."  
  
"No... no, it's alright..." replied Andrew.  
  
Silence fell between them for several minutes. Then Mina pointed out a   
house and said, "This is it. Thank you for walking me home... How   
long will you be in Tokyo?"  
  
"My plane doesn't leave for a couple of days," replied Andrew. "My   
company gave me the entire week down here, though I don't know what   
I'm going to do with it..."  
  
The blonde smiled. "Well, if you're interested, and you don't have   
anything else to do, I'll be home most of the time. Feel free to stop   
by."  
  
"I will, thank you." Andrew smiled and waved.  
  
Mina looked at him one more time, then waved and ran inside. The door   
closed behind her.  
  
Andrew stood there for a few moments with a grin on his face. He'd   
felt this feeling once before. Could he have allowed himself to fall   
again? He turned and began the walk towards his hotel.  
  
It was late when Andrew returned to his hotel room. He pulled out his   
key and went to unlock the door, only to find the door slightly ajar.   
He stepped inside and flipped on the light.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Clothing was thrown everywhere. The contents of his suitcases, once   
neatly packed, had been scattered everywhere. His room was a mess.  
  
For some reason -- whether it was the day's emotions that overcame him,   
or simply the shock of having been robbed -- blackness overcame Andrew   
and he collapsed on the floor.  
  
======================================================================  
Chapter 2  
  
"What do you mean you can't do anything about it?"  
  
Andrew had lost his cool long ago. The older gentleman behind the   
counter shrugged.  
  
"Sir, there was no sign of forced entry... Are you sure you didn't have   
too much sake last night..." The man trailed off as he found the   
collar of his shirt gripped by a very, very upset customer.  
  
"I'll have you know, sir, that I don't drink. I'm leaving in four days   
and expect to have everything worked out by then or I shall discuss   
these problems with my company..."  
  
The counter-clerk gulped. Sweat ran in beads down his brow and into   
his collar. "Yes, sir. I will notify the police of the break-in and   
tell them of the time restriction sir..."  
  
"Thank you. That's better," replied Andrew, still furious that the   
whole incident had occured. So much had happened in the last 24 hours   
that Andrew really wasn't in any state to be out in public. On the   
other hand, he was not allowed to stay in his room as the police would   
close it to the public. The hotel was full, as Andrew had also found   
out. He couldn't get hold of his company, either. He let his feelings   
settle for a minute, took a deep breath, and stepped out into the   
morning air.  
  
Andrew wandered the crowded streets of Tokyo for over an hour. He   
marveled at how clean the city seemed compared to the States. The air,   
too, was clean. It smelled of the mountainous and sea-side terrain   
that was Japan.  
  
It had been several years since Andrew had been in his home town.   
Much had changed, but much was also still the same. It was somewhat   
nostalgic to be walking around in such a way. The sound of arcade   
machines slowly brought his thoughts back to the real world. He looked   
over to see a very busy arcade, the doors of it propped open. He   
smiled.  
  
"Well if that isn't something..." he wondered aloud.  
  
He wandered into the arcade and looked around. Children ran everywhere.  
In the corner, a set of adults chatted around a table. A half-eaten   
birthday cake sat on the center of the table and balloons, now free   
from their restraints, floated everywhere. While the arcade had been   
available for parties, he had never personally had anybody interested   
in hosting such an event there. Just the fact that a party was now   
taking place there showed that the small business had become even more   
successful since he had left. He smiled. It had been his business...   
he had been the first manager.  
  
Andrew wandered out of the arcade and found himself thinking of the   
past. He used to stand right here, with the arcade-room doors propped   
open, and a broom in his hand. He imagined seeing Serena run past, her   
twin odango bouncing as she sprinted past, late for school as always.  
  
Thoughts collided through Andrew's head. He began walking again, but   
paid no attention to the direction he was going. He was walking away   
from his feelings. The clean air and beautiful scenery did little to   
calm his thoughts. He wandered for another hour before finally   
stopping. He looked around. Where had he walked too?  
  
The area looked familiar, but he couldn't remember from where. He   
glanced around more and continued to walk. He walked to the end of the   
street and looked to his left. There stood the church that he hadn't   
left more than a twenty-four hours ago. His thoughts strayed and   
Andrew once again found himself walking.  
  
Only a few minutes later he found himself walking up the steps to   
Mina's house...  
  
======================================================================  
Chapter 3  
  
The doorbell rang. Mina wondered who would be stopping by at this time   
of the morning. She looked at the clock. It was a quarter to eleven.   
She supposed it was as good a time as any for people to be sociable.   
She unlocked the door and cracked it open. But there wasn't anybody   
there...  
  
She looked outside around the perimeter of her house and saw a familiar   
figure walking away down the sidewalk.  
  
"Andrew! How are you doing?" yelled Mina after the retreating figure.  
  
Andrew pretended not to notice the calls. If he just ignored her,   
maybe Mina would assume that he couldn't hear her and she would go back   
inside. He just was not ready, mentally nor socially, to find himself   
in any sort of relationship.   
  
"Hold the phone!" thought Andrew. "Who said anything about a   
relationship? It may not even turn out that way. She probably doesn't   
even like me..." The sound of footsteps fast approaching snapped his   
thoughts back to the present.  
  
"Andrew? That is you, isn't it? Couldn't you hear me calling?" Mina   
was a barrage of questions.  
  
Andrew stopped and turned to her. He tried to put on a smile, but the   
events from the last few hours caused more of a grimace than a smile.   
"Good morning Mina, I trust you slept well?" he asked, mentally beating   
himself for how tactless his response was.  
  
Mina sensed something wrong... "Would you like to come inside?"  
  
Andrew smiled, then nodded. Mina led him back to her house and let   
him sit down on the couch, then ran into the kitchen. She returned   
just a few minutes later and handed him a glass of cold lemonade before   
sitting next to him.  
  
Andrew was the first to speak. "My hotel room was broken into last   
night. They won't let me stay there, and the rest of the hotel is   
booked. I haven't been able to reach my company to make any new   
arrangements, and so have found myself homeless..."  
  
Mina frowned. "Well don't worry about it. You can stay here until you   
reach your company. It's just me, mom, and dad, so there's plenty of   
room!"  
  
Andrew smiled in spite of his predicament. "I wouldn't be intruding?"  
  
"No, of course not. And besides, you can keep me company. That way,   
neither of us will be bored..." she smiled. Andrew found his thoughts   
wandering to how beautiful the blonde girl before him was. He snapped   
back to reality just half a second later.  
  
"Well, c'mon. Mom should be done with your room by now. I'll show you   
where it is," said Mina, grabbing Andrew's arm and dragging him up the   
stairs after her. She led him down a hallway. Mina swung open the   
door at the end of the hall, revealing a bright room. Light flooded in   
through a large window. A set of curtains were pulled back, tied with   
a blue ribbon. A middle-aged woman looked up from spreading a   
comforter over a twin-sized bed.  
  
"You must be Mr. Furuhata... Mina says you are a friend of Serena's?"   
said the woman as she tucked in the corners of the comforter. "I'm   
Mina's mother."  
  
She bowed her head in respect for her guest. Andrew bowed low. "I   
appreciate very much your allowing me to stay here and I hope I am not   
intruding. If there is anything you may need of me during my stay,   
please do not hesitate to ask."  
  
"Maybe I'll do just that..." smiled Mina's mother. "Mina's father has   
been stuck at work late recently, and the lawn is getting longer every   
day..." She stepped past Andrew. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have   
some work I need to attend to... Mina, could you please help me in a   
few minutes?"  
  
"Yes mother, I'll be right down," replied Mina.  
  
Mina's mother turned to leave again, but swung back around again,   
having remembered something else. "Breakfast will be at 7:30. You are   
more than welcome to join us, Mr. Furahata."  
  
"You may call me Andrew," replied Andrew as he bowed once again.   
"Thank you for the invitation. I would be delighted to join your   
family for breakfast."   
  
Mina's mother bustled down the hallway, eager to get back to work.   
Mina hesitated a bit longer, before smiling and excusing herself to   
help her mother. Andrew sat on the edge of the bed for a moment and   
looked about the empty guest room. He smiled at how kindly Mina's   
family was treating him. He wondered for a moment how he could help.   
Then he smiled, stood, and ran after the two women.  
  
"Mina? Where is your lawnmower?"  
  
The time Andrew spent with Mina passed quickly. Andrew found himself   
wishing the time would stand still, that he could stay with Mina longer   
and preserve every moment. When he was with her, nothing else mattered.   
He forgot about his short-lived love for Serena. He forgot about the   
robbery that had taken place only two days previous. He forgot about   
how hectic his work schedule would be upon his arrival back to the   
States. He wondered briefly if he had a chance with Mina. Mina shone   
to him like a candle in the dark. He found it difficult to keep his   
thoughts away from her beauty and easy-going personality. He sighed   
deeply before falling asleep in the warm blankets. The phone call that   
came early the next morning dragged Andrew from the comfortable bed   
provided him. Such an opportunity would not come again for a long time...  
=======================================================================  
Chapter 4  
  
Life has a funny way of playing tricks on people. When everything is   
going well, something always turns out wrong. And this story is not   
an exception...  
  
Andrew was already up and dressed and helping Mina weed the garden when   
the phone rang. Mina's mother came out of the house a moment later   
with Andrew's cell-phone.  
  
"I thought somebody had better answer it..." she said. "Just in case   
it was important." She winked at Andrew as she handed him the phone.  
  
Andrew hesitated for a moment. He knew what this call meant... "Hello?"  
  
Mina watched Andrew as the warmth on his face slowly faded to the   
business man that she had first met. Andrew spoke into the phone, but   
she couldn't hear what he was saying. She realized it probably meant   
that he would be leaving. The idea saddened her... but she knew it had   
been coming. But what was she thinking? She had only just met   
Andrew-kun a few days ago at Serena's wedding... how could she have   
fallen in love with him? She shook her head.  
  
Andrew clicked the 'off' button on his phone.  
  
"That was my boss... I'm going back to the states. My plane leaves in   
an hour."  
  
======================================================================  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Andrew stood at the loading zone to his plane. His luggage had already   
been checked through and loaded onto the plane ahead of him. But he   
still waited. He wondered what was keeping him from boarding. Then   
his thoughts strayed to Mina... was he hoping that she would meet him   
here and see him off? She was a busy girl and had her own life to live.  
Besides, it was ridiculous to think that he had fallen in love with   
her. And he had left their home without much of a word... just packed   
up and left. He had left a short note thanking Mina's parents for   
their courtesy in allowing him to stay.  
  
He looked again at the boarding dock.  
  
"Two minutes until flight 204, heading for New York City departs. If   
you are scheduled for this flight, please hurry," announced the   
intercom.  
  
Andrew looked around one last time. He bent over and picked up his   
carry-on bag and began to move towards the flight entrance, where a   
crowd had quickly formed.  
  
"ANDREW!"  
  
Andrew looked around, but didn't see who he was looking for. A tear   
ran down his cheek. Had he really fallen that hard for her? He   
imagined he heard her voice.  
  
"ANDREW!"  
  
Andrew didn't look this time. He was down the entry way, being   
shuffled down the ramp by a hundred bodies.  
  
"ANDREW!"  
  
He knew he heard it that time... he turned around, but had already   
been scooped up by the overly-friendly stewardesses and was being led   
to his seat.  
  
  
Mina stood on the outside of an overly-zealous crowd that had already   
swarmed to the windows to wave goodbye to their friends and family. A   
tear ran down her cheek. She had known Andrew for only a few days, but   
had really thought that she had gotten to know a part of him that he   
didn't let out often. She pulled close to her the letter she had   
written for him. So desperately, she hoped that he would continue   
seeing her upon his return to Tokyo. But she was afraid that his work   
consumed him. She felt sorry for him and the way he must have to live.   
If only she hadn't gone back for the letter, then she could have told   
him her feelings. She watched through the window as the plane left the   
runway and sped towards the sky.  
  
Mina turned to leave. She gasped. "Andrew?"  
  
He was sitting in a seat a few steps behind her. He smiled and   
shrugged. "You think the boss will believe me if I tell him I missed   
the flight?"  
  
Mina smiled and ran towards him. He stood and caught her in his arms   
as she came near him. "Mina, I've never wanted to be near anyone as   
much as I wanted to be near you... will you accept me?"  
  
Tears welled in Mina's eyes. Tears of happiness, of joy. She kissed   
him full on the lips.  
  
Andrew pulled back momentarily, caught by surprise, but moved in close   
and hugged Mina tightly. He lifted her from the ground and wheeled her   
around in the air. The happy couple smiled as Mina grabbed Andrew by   
the hand and ran out of the airport; leaving a mass of thoroughly   
confused people in their path. After all, Mina had to tell her parents   
about their new Son-in-Law...  
  
THE END 


End file.
